Who Says I'm Like You?
by MetsubouRaikami
Summary: What happens when Mikan escapes the AAO and comes to Gakuen Alice? Will she help the people she cares for or leave them with heavy hearts?Im not good with summarys T for language mikan is a huge tomboy 'former penname was -DontMessWithTheKuroNeko-'
1. Prolouge

**Hey my fan fiction people! This is my second Fanfic. It probably won't be updated a lot seeing as I have ****Twilight to the Max ****to finish, and I'm gonna be busy with school work. Okay so this is a Gakuen Alice fic and Mikan is a tomboy who is violent, kind of an introvert, and is cold to almost everybody.**

**Ruka:-DontMessWithTheKuroNeko- does not own Gakuen Alice. If I did, Mikan and Natsume would have been hooked up a long time ago and so would have Ruka and Hotaru. **

**Hotaru: (holding Baka Gun) What was that? **

**Me: Nothing! But hurry and take a picture of Ruka…he's blushing! **

**Ruka: Imai!!!! Give me that picture! **

**Me: Muhahahaha! *coughhackwheeze***

**________________________________________________________________________**

***Prologue***

Faster.

I have to run faster. I've been running for so long now, but they won't give up the chase and I won't give up trying to escape.

Pain.

I'm hurting so much. Cuts and bruises all over my body. My legs are hurting from running so much. I just want to sleep, but I can't…not until I get away from this god forsaken place.

Light.

I see it. A clearing up ahead. If I can reach it without getting caught I'll be home free. There's a huge iron gate, if I can get through, they can't follow anymore.

Freedom.

I made it to the clearing. I hopped over the tall iron gate. I made it. I'm finally free. I listened carefully to my surroundings, they've stopped. They won't come any further because they are in enemy territory.

'_I'm finally free. None of my cellmates thought it was possible. But I, Mikan Sakura at age 15, escaped the AAO for the second time.'_ These were my last thoughts before drifting into unconsciousness at the gates of Gakuen Alice.

**________________________________________________________________________ **

**So how was it? Was it too confusing? If it was don't worry about it 'cause everything will be reveal in time ha-ha. Oh and sorry about the long intro…I was bored ha-ha.**

**Hotaru: Review or you will be hit with my Baka Cannon. **

**Me: (sweat drop) oooooooo-kay… well then Ja Ne!**


	2. Meetings

'_Ugh…my head is killing me and my body aches all over and since when does the AAO give us soft beds to sleep on?' _ I opened my eyes to see a completely white ceiling and what looked like a blonde woman. Immediately, I jumped out of the soft bed I was on, formed an ice dagger and threw it. It pinned her shirt against the wall.

I took a good look at my surroundings. I was in a room that was completely white. Apparently I was in a hospital room of some sort. Then, it all came rushing back. _'Oh yeah, I escaped the AAO, I should be at Gakuen Alice, but just to make sure…' _

I took a look at the blonde woman pinned to the wall only to realize that it was a guy. _'Great… he's gay.' _I rolled my eyes then glared at him.

"Hey gay-lord, who the hell are you and where fuck am I?" I said coldly.

He winced, whether it was because of my use of words or my insult, I don't know. "You're at Gakuen Alice. I found you passed out at the gates. You seemed badly beaten up. Do you mind telling me what happened to you?"

"Tch. As if gay-lord, I don't need to explain myself to you." By this time the ice dagger had melted and he was walking over to me.

"My name is Narumi by the way. I'm a teacher here at Gakuen Alice, and you are?" He said while holding out his hand.

I just stared at his hand for a second then slapped it away. "As if I care who you are, and you don't need to know who I am. So if you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave."

I walked to the door and opened it, only to bump into someone. I looked up to see.

I stared at him for a second then I kicked him in his shin and punched him on the top of his head when he bent down.

"Ow! Damn it! What was that for, Mikan?" He yelled.

"You know damn well what that was for you stupid idiot! Why the hell did you disappear like that?! Do you know how much we worried?!" I yelled at him.

He stared in shock for a minute then smirked and said, "Yeah, as if you're one to talk. What happened to you? Why did you disappear?"

I paused for a moment. _'Damn, he just had to ask didn't he?'_ ". It wasn't my fault, it's not like I had a choice of whether or not I could stay."

"Wait, how do you two know each other?" Naru-gay asked.

"He's my older brother." I told him, and then to Serio, "If you don't mind, can you move so I can leave?"

"No. I already enrolled you in the school, so you're stuck here now." He said smugly.

I just stood there for a minute, and then as if my body had a mind of its own, I punched him in the face. Hard. Then I turned and ran to the nearest window and jumped through it.

However, something caught me by the back of my shirt and tried to pull me up. I looked up to see Narumi.

"Let me go." I demanded.

"No. We're on the fifth floor!" He yelled.

"Like I care. It's not like I'm gonna get hurt." After that statement, I shape shifted into a black cat, which caused him to let go.

I let myself freefall for a moment, when I was close to the ground floor; I changed back into a human and landed with a soft thud. I looked up to see Narumi staring at me in shock; I just smirked and ran off.

I ran a little way until I got to a Sakura tree. I climbed it and sat on one of the giant limbs and relaxed. I started to space out and before I knew it I was fast asleep…

**Elsewhere…**

"Damn it! That little girl is gonna get it!" Persona yelled while holding his bleeding nose. Narumi was still standing there looking out the window, as if trying to see if all that was his imagination. Then, he realized something that she had said.

"Wait a minute! She's your little sister?! But, how?!" Narumi yelled.

Persona stopped his string of curses and answered. "I was adopted at age 12, then two years later she was born. Simple as that." He said bluntly, and then he added; "Now if you don't mind, I'm going after her."

Narumi seemed to be in shock at the answer Persona gave even after he left. _'So he does have a family…maybe he's not as cold hearted as he makes himself to be...' _

**Natsume POV **

I decided to skip class, Ruka didn't come with me so I was alone. I walked slowly to my Sakura tree while reading my manga. Before I sat down under it, I felt a presence.

I looked up to see a boy with long auburn hair in a French braid way past his waist. He was sleeping on one of the branches._ 'Gay' _was my first thought, then_, 'I've never seen him before…is he new? Well, it doesn't matter either way…nobody's allowed near my tree.'_

I slowly and quietly started to climb the tree…

**MPOV **

I was having a very nice nap when I felt a presence nearby. I snapped my eyes open to come face-to-face crimson red eyes. _'This kid looks oddly familiar… I wonder why…'_

I gave one of my worst glares, the one that made you _wish_ you were dead.

"Who the hell do you think you are disturbing my nap?" I said in my iciest tone. His eyes widened a bit, then he glared.

"Who the hell do you think _you_ are sleeping in _my_ tree?" He said matching my tone.

I paused, looked up, down, and side to side. "Your tree, really? I don't see a name on it." He glared even harder at me, and then out of nowhere, the end of my long, auburn hair was on fire. I quickly put the fire out before it spread.

To say I was furious was an understatement, I was more than that. I was so angry that I literally saw red. I gave him a kick to the face knocking him out the tree. I jumped down from the tree and formed an ice dagger.

**Pause – **now before I get into the little fight, let me explain my Alice. I have what I like to call the NESC, meaning Nullification, Erase, Steal, and Copy. The Nullification alice cancels out almost any alice I want except my own. If I erase an alice that person can never get it back, it's gone forever. I don't really like to steal an alice but if I have to then I will. If I steal an alice, that persons alice is gone, unless I give it back. If I copy your alice, you still have it, but so do I. I've copied over a hundred alices, but my favorites are the Elemental, mind reading, and shape shifting, and teleportation alices. Okay, now that that's over, let's get back into the fight. - **Play.**

Well, apparently, Flames was very pissed off. _'Well that's too bad 'cause so am I.' _

I threw my ice dagger with almost blinding speed. He dodged, but not fast enough. The dagger sliced his left arm, close to the shoulder. He hissed and grabbed his hurt arm. Now he was really angry. He formed fireballs and threw them at me. One caught the sleeve of my shirt and the other hit the waistline of my pants. _'Damn it all! These are the only pairs of clothes that I have. Why didn't I just use the nullification?' _Oh well, it's too late for that.

I glared my second worst glare, my infamous Death Glare, the one that feels like its piercing thousands of needles into your eyes. I used the Earth alice and made vines come out the ground. I started attacking him with those, but he dodged all of them except one.

One of my vines grabbed his left arm and squeezed. Hard. And to my satisfaction, I heard a few loud cracks coming from it. I withdrew the vines when I saw his face crumple in pain.

"Hey Flames, be careful who you try to burn next ti-" I started to say when someone hit me on the head. I turned around ready to attack but was stopped when I felt cold metal on my wrists. I looked down to see handcuffs.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you bastard?!" I yelled to Persona.

"Like I said the first time, you're going here and that's that." He said smugly.

"As soon as I get out of these, you're dead." I threatened.

"Whatever. By the way what happened to him?" He pointed at Flames lying on the floor writhing in pain.

I smirked. "He pissed me off way more than even _you_ ever could." Persona looked a bit shocked at that.

"I don't see how that's possible, but okay we have to see the HSP, I'll let Narumi handle this." He said dragging me with him.

**HSP POV **

"Come in." I said when I heard the loud knock at my office door. I looked up to see Persona walking in the room with something or _someone_ being dragged in behind him. I got up and walked up to the front of my desk.

"Who's that?" I asked pointing at the person being dragged to my desk. Persona unlocked the handcuffs that were on the person's wrists. It seemed to be a boy with auburn hair tied in a French braid that went past his waist. The boy jumped up and sent a roundhouse kick to Persona's head, which he caught. Then the boy dropped his leg, kicked Persona in the shin, which caused him bend down, and punched him on the top of his head.

I sweat dropped when Persona sent out a string of curses while holding his head.

I cleared my throat, "Um…Good Morning, I'm the High School Principal Yuki-"

"Yukihira Kazu, yea I know. I'm just surprised you don't remember me _Uncle._" The boy interrupted.

'_Huh?'_ I looked closely at the boy only to realize that it was a girl… "Mi…kan…? Mikan is that really you?"

**MPOV **

I rolled my eyes at the very stupid and obvious question. "No, I'm just her ghost," I said sarcastically. His eyes widened even more. _'I wonder if he noted the sarcasm when I said that.'_

"Of course it's me you numbnut." I said emotionlessly as usual. And before I knew it, I was enveloped in a warm hug. I stiffened. I'm really not used to hugs, seeing as I hadn't been hugged for what seems like forever. I forgot what they felt like.

"You can let go now you know." I said in a softer tone. He immediately let go and cleared his throat.

"What are you doing here? How are Izumi and Yuka? How are you doing? Why did you disappear so suddenly?"

"At least let me talk first before trying to murder me with questions, geesh. Obviously, I'm here because of my alice."

"… Wait a minute, you're the new transfer student?"

"No shit Sherlock, I just said that. Stop acting like such an idiot and tell me where I'm going to be staying. Oh and there's no guarantee on me staying here, just so you know."

"What do you mean you're not staying here? You have to whether you like it or not. And you never answered my questions."

An idea suddenly popped into my head. _'Well lets see if this works, if not then I'll have to think of a plan B.' _"Whatever. Let us say we make an agreement. I will answer your questions and agree to stay here on two conditions."

"And what's that?" He seemed a bit suspicious, but who could blame him? I mean I have been missing since I was about 8 years old and almost no one heard from me since then.

"That I get to leave the school grounds for 2 days a month with no supervision and that I have my own ride, meaning a car or motorcycle."….

* * *

**Authors Note: IM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! For those that read this I am terribly sorry for the SUPER late update! Okay… let me explain why it was so late. **

**Okay so this was supposed to be out on the Sunday after the first chapter was released. However, I had suddenly gotten writers block halfway through finishing the chapter. Then after while (which was like after a month or so) the writers block went away but then I had a bunch of projects and essays to write so I was preoccupied with that. Also, I had a hell of a lot of homework so it was pretty hard to find time to write. **

**I'm just glad that I found time to write yesterday and today, especially with my finals coming up on the 19****th****. So if you guys really like my story then please review and wish me luck on my finals. =] **

**Me: Oh and just so you guys know I'm working with Hotaru in taking pictures of Ruka. (Evil smile) Prepare for the hell to come Ruka! Muwahahahaha! **

**Ruka: Neko-san, why?! **

**Me: TeeHee sorry Ruka, but it's for the profits. Oh and your fly's open… **

_**CLICK CLICK CLICK**_

**Me: Hah! You fell for it! It wasn't open at all. I just had to catch you blushing. =] **

**Ruka: NEKO-SAN! GIVE ME THAT CAMERA RIGHT NOW! **

**Me: (throws camera to Hotaru) Run Hotaru! Run! **

**Next chapter probably won't be out for a long time… Sorry just had to give you a heads up. However, I will try to have it posted as soon as I can so please be patient until I do. **


End file.
